


Human Ball

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Ass Inflation, Belly Kink, Breast Inflation, Floating - Freeform, Gen, Hourglass Inflation, Inflation, magical mishap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of blood mages take revenge on Hawke and turn him into a human ball. They capture Isabela and Merrill as well.</p><p>
  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13010.html?thread=57108690#t57108690">Kinkmeme Feel</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a pain in his stomach when Hawke woke up. He groaned and opened his eyes, finding himself kneeling in the middle of a room.

There were chains on his wrist attached to two corners of the room, but loose enough for them to rest on the ground. Another two secured his ankles, potentially to spread him face-down on the floor.

Obviously he'd been stripped of weapons and armour, including the hidden ones, but not of the belts and sheathes that were strapped across his body. Hawke didn't remember anything after being separated by a rock fall, and he frowned, now thinking it had been strangely convenient that he'd wandered into a small offshoot of the cave and it so happened to collapse to leave his team behind.

The pain flared up again. Hawke checked himself for injuries, but there was nothing there.

"You're awake. Good," said a voice through the grate on the door. "You wouldn't want to miss anything."

Hawke growled, tongue numb in his mouth. Oh, he remembered now. Blood Mages. Not nice ones like Merrill, either. They were supposed to be hunting down a group of Blood Mages that had hidden down in the caves.

And it looks like they'd found Hawke first.

"Now what?" asked Hawke. "You've caught me, but it won't be long before I'm missed."

The mage slipped inside the cell, robes trailing over the rough stone. She smiled.

"Your friends were just as easy to catch," she said.

Hawke lunged at her, but she waved her staff and he was thrown back, landing on his ass.

"Oh, don't worry, we have lots of things to play with now. I like your little mage friend. She's so dainty and those eyes! The face of innocence. And your pirate, too. We've got a special potion for her as well. Sadly your sullen elf got away, but we've blocked the entrance, so he'll be caught soon enough," she snickered.

Her eyes were dark smudges, body thin and frail. Had he not been in chains, Hawke would have been able to knock her down with a single blow.

"What do you want from us?"

The ornamental end of her staff jabbed him in the belly, the pain disappearing.

"Some fun revenge," said the mage, and she drifted from the cell, locking the door behind her.

Almost immediately, Hawke felt a tingling in his stomach. The mage had mentioned a potion – maybe they had tipped something down his throat while he was unconscious. That seemed reasonable. The feeling spread from his stomach to his arms and legs, and soon his whole body was tingling.

Hawke squirmed.

He pinched himself.

There was a weird rubbery feeling to his skin. He was about to investigate further when he shivered, and his shirt felt a bit tighter, the straps cutting in.

He loosened them, thinking maybe they were just pinching at him. Roughly half an hour later, they were tight again, and this time Hawke noticed that his belly had pushed out as if he'd consumed every dish from an Orlesian seven course banquet.

Fear spiking just slightly – he hadn't eaten anything, so why was he getting bigger? – Hawke pushed on his belly.

Magic surged against him in resistance, and he gasped as his belly became more swollen. The belts were really cutting in, the hem of his shirt lifting to reveal a peep of a belly button and a sliver of skin.

Immediately, Hawke tried to take off his belts, but they seemed to be stuck when he got to the last hole, and refused to come free.

The second time he touched his belly, Hawke took caution. It looked like fat, but it didn't feel like fat. It didn't sit the same way, like he was filling up with air instead.

Observing his stomach, Hawke almost missed his ass getting bigger. The leather started to stretch, the stone becoming more comfortable as his rear became softer.

It was only marginally larger, but between the belly that was big enough to match a woman in the early stages of pregnancy and the ass that stuck out, Hawke was visibly bigger.

His legs had started to thicken as well. His trousers were tight to begin with – a choice Hawke now regretted – his thighs started to swell into the little available space.

Grabbing at his trousers, Hawke stood, and was in the process of getting the first button undone when the chains yanked him hard, almost making him fall over.

Why did he feel so light?

His chest throbbed, the sculpted pecs blowing up, turning his front rather more rotund. At that moment, Hawke realised they were blowing him up like a human ball.

He thrashed about wildly, immediately regretting it when his clothes tightened further, the spell moving up from his ass to his back, arms and legs full of magic like an overstuffed doll with no room to bend.

He whimpered as he felt a split tear over his ass, the relief spreading through him.

But this only lasted for a few moments, as Hawke felt his body lifting from the ground, his ass lifting higher and higher as it grew, thighs splitting the seams on his trousers, his ass bigger (and more buoyant) than his belly.

He spun the right way up over an hour as his chest pushed out further, arms and legs starting to be absorbed by his body as Hawke turned spherical. The top of his trousers burst.

He bounced about on the chains, trying to drag himself back down but his fingers turned puffy.

It was agonising to see his arms and legs disappear inch by inch. His cheeks puffed up as well, a double chin blossoming before Hawke's neck was consumed.

He could feel eyes on him. Sometimes he heard a snicker. Footsteps passed and in the distance, there were shouts and other noises.

It sounded like Merrill and Isabela. A wild hope flashed through Hawke that their potions would be more tame, that the Mages weren't as hungry for revenge.

He also hoped that Fenris had managed to evade the Mages.

Hawke fell asleep. When he awoke, still floating, he shouted in surprise, right on time to feel his hands disappear inside his body, the flesh rolling out, his smalls clinging valiantly to protect his cock, which he hadn't felt change.

The Mage came back, although Hawke heard more than saw her. A cold piece of steel cut off his smalls, and she grabbed his cock, examining it critically.

"A bit out of proportion, don't you think?"

And she squeezed, pumping magic into Hawke's cock, engorging his balls with the magic and Hawke gasped.

He didn't tell her it felt good, like a vibration stimulating him. Except his body told her anyway, even as his cock grew to an impossible size, bumping against his stomach.

A spurt of cum splattered the floor, and the mage squeezed his balls, cock hardening again.

"We should milk you. Your father was a strong mage – a shame you didn't continue in his footsteps."

"Go die in the Bone Pit," Hawke seethed, even as he came again, leaving a sizeable puddle on the floor.

"Such cruel words. And here I was ready to let you deflate and start all over again. It really is fun watching you get fat, and then a ball," said the mage. "But now I think I'll leave you to get a bit bigger while you think of an appropriate apology."

She laughed, and left him again.


	2. Chapter 2

In a way, Merrill and Isabela had it easier. The blood mages had given them potions and it had made them blow up, but not enough to split their clothes. Merrill waddled as best she could around the cell, trying to relieve her tension, whilst Isabela sat in the corner, nursing her inflated belly.

Isabela had pulled her shirt up, but nothing else was expanding. It felt rather light, but Isabela moaned at the pressure when she pressed on it, already twice the size of a pregnant woman. The stretch in Merrill's leggings made them incredibly resilient, especially to her growing hips and ass.

"Sit down, Kitten. You're making me dizzy," said Isabela.

Merrill sighed and plopped down next to Isabela. She moaned as her leggings grew tighter, the act of sitting down spurring the magic to make her bigger.

"I only hope Fenris got away," said Merrill. "If they capture him, then they'll have lyrium on demand."

"No talking!" snapped their guard.

Their cell shivered with magic. Isabela's belly rounded out further, her breasts resting on the firm flesh. Merrill squeaked at the sight, and gawped as Isabela started to float slightly. The extra inflation Merrill felt was too much for her leggings and it started to spill over the top.

"He'll come back," whispered Isabela.

•

They napped for a while, since there wasn't anything else to do, and wondered what had happened to Hawke. They had overheard the blood mages talking about him. He was alive, but in what state?

Isabela woke up to a shriek. At some point Merrill had been chained around the middle, and she was grabbing at the metal waistband unhappily. But what was more alarming was that Isabela found herself floating near the ceiling, chained around the ankles, her belly lifting her up.

"I don't see why we couldn't have done the belly potion on the elf," said a voice outside the cell.

Male. Disgruntled.

"Because the other potion needed testing on an elf," said a woman, also disgruntled but probably for very different reasons.

Merrill was rattling about, when she stopped. Her hands went to her chest, and Isabela could see that Merrill's breasts had gotten bigger.

Her waist expanded, pressing lightly against the band of metal around her. But she was rubbing her breasts, as if they were sore.

"Leave it alone," Isabela hissed.

"I can't," said Merrill. "They hurt."

Her tunic started to fill out. After an hour, they matched Isabela's, and after two, Merrill found herself floating up to see Isabela. Merrill's cheeks puffed out, her arms thick, and she grabbed Isabela's hand.

"Do they still hurt?" asked Isabela.

"No, but I don't know how we're going to escape," said Merrill.

"Well, we'd need to get down first," said Isabela.

Merrill sighed, and Isabela squeezed her hand.


End file.
